heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Weasley
|books = Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World Harry Potter: The Character Vault |actor = Mark Williams |alias = Mr. Weasley |personality = Laidback, caring, familial, fatherly, , well-meaning, competent, reasonable |occupation = Patriarch of the Weasley Family Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) Gryffindor House Member |alignment = Good |affiliations = Weasley family |goal = Protect his Family and help Harry and stop Lord Voldemort (all succeeded, despite Fred's death) |home = The Burrow Hogwarts (formerly; during the school year) |family = |friends = Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dumbledore's Army, Order of the Phoenix Members |minions = Workers at Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects |enemies = Vodlemort, Nagini, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy (formerly), Severus Snape (formerly), Cornelius Fudge |quote = "But you're Muggles! We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" }} 'Arthur Weasley '''is a major character in the ''Harry Potter ''books and film series. Mr. Weasley is the patriarch of the Weasley family, being the husband of Molly Weasley and the father of the Weasley children. At the end of the series, he becomes the father-in-law of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and the grandfather of several grandchildren, which include James, Albus and Lily (Harry and Ginny's children) and Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley (Ron and Hermione's children. Appearances Harry Potter Novels Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows LEGO books In LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World and LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World, Arthur's LEGO form appears. Harry Potter: The Character Vault Harry Potter: The Character Vault is a book that gives information about the Harry Potter characters, and a profile on Arthur Weasley is present. ''Harry Potter film series Apart from '' The Philosopher's Stone'', Arthur appears in all seven of the Harry Potter sequels that follow. Starting from The Chamber of Secrets to'' The Deathly Hallows Part 2'' he is portrayed by Mark Williams. The Philosopher's Stone The Chamber of Secrets The Prisoner of Azkaban The Goblet of Fire Despite not appearing in the third task in the book, Arthur appears at the final task in the film rather than his wife and sons, Bill and Charlie (who was never introduced in the series) ''The Order of the Phoenix'' Like in the novel, Arthur is attacked by Nagini when doing his rounds of security on the prophecy. His stay at St. Mungo's and the Weasley's and Harry's visit to the hospital is cut. Instead, it is implied before the kids go on Christmas break, he stayed there for a while before going to 12 Grimmauld Place to spend Christmas with his family, Harry, Hermione and Sirius. Also, there is no mention of Arthur and Percy's nasty argument. However, Percy's estrangement from his family is implied. The Half-Blood Prince The Deathly Hallows Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:‏‎ Book characters‏‎ Category:English characters‏‎ Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Wizards Category:Warner Bros. characters‏‎ Category:Characters in video games Category:Movie characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Male characters Category:Mentors Category:Nephews Category:Cousins